Meet Me in the Middle
by SlytherinRain
Summary: What if there was more to the story. Tai and his friends have defeated every challenge that has come there way but what if the third and last one is too much to handle. A bigger foe and a new group join the Digi Destines. Join the group one last time for another epic adventure.


Deep in the caves of the Digital World are painting depicting children partnered with digimon to fight off the dark and balance out the light. Every digimon knows these tales and knows about the digimon but not knows what's farther beyond the pictures. At the very depths of these caves shows another set of pictures. They show five children taking different forms; some as children and some as digimon. Those who live in the Digital World believe that light and hope are interchangeable but need both to survive while laying the grounds for Courage, Friendship, Purity, Love, Knowledge and Reliability. One thing unites all…faith. These children shown are the Children of Faith. Few Digimon know of the children of faith and those who do protect the identities and the cave where only five can enter to the true secrets of the Digital World.

"Liollmon!" called out Azaria the partner of the Lion cub like digimon. Fresh back from her first year of attending college at Georgetown University in Washington DC, Azaria was excited to return to the digiworld to just relax for the summer. It had been her first year without he cousin and best friends by her side. So much had happened in each of their lives though Azaria didn't realize that so much more was going to change but as of now she was excited to see her best friends and fellow digidestines. Azaria was one fourth of her group of children who grew up as best friends bound together by more than just growing up near each other. They had all received there calling at age 9 while living in New York and that's being literally. They were playing on Azaria's mom's computer and the little telephone symbol when off. Being the curious children they were one of them (not sure who anymore) clicked on the phone symbol and they got sucked into the computer so yes they really did receive their 'calling'. She and Brynn had grown up next to each other while living in Upper East Side along with her cousin Chase and other friend Daphne. They bonded because of the friendship of their parents who immigrated to New York from Japan together around the age their kids are today.

"Well that's the last of it," said her father bringing in the last of the items from her dorm room for the summer, "I'll let you finish up but come down for dinner with the family". When Mr. Minimoto said family he meant the whole family including her cousin and his family. Koji Minimoto was happy to have his youngest daughter back from school; it had been a little too calm without her. Though everyone said she took after his wife Koji knew that she was much more like him and inherited a bit of his brother's darker qualities that allowed him to dark digivolve all those years ago. He always enjoyed getting together with his friends and talking about their days back in the digiworld. And though he would never mention it to anyone besides his wife, he felt pretty smug that his daughter had become a leader of sorts for the new generation instead of Takuya's kid. It was a small victory for Koji but it still was a victory.

Azaria had finished packing within an hour seeing as you really couldn't fit much into the freshman dorms so there wasn't much to put away. Thus having all this extra time she broke out her laptop determined to see her long time friend and partner Liollmon

"Zari, Your back!" shouted Liollmon after seeing his partner come up from the beach. Azaria ran to Liollmon excited to tell him everything that happened this last year.

"Liollmon how's life in digiworld" asked Azaria

"Not near as awesome as when you guys are here but Chase came over yesterday to see Kudemon" said Liollmon

"You mean that jerk of a best friend Chase was here and in town and he couldn't even mention it. The nerve of that man; if I see him I'm going to let him have it. Chase you are so going down," Said the elfin like blonde. Chase and Azaria were cousins as their fathers were twins though neither of them took after the twins in looks. They were the only ones of the group to acquire a digimon of a higher power otherwise known as Holy Beast digimon. Liollmon and Kudemon were rare digimon who worked hand to balance the digiworld along with light and hope. It could also explain while so different, the cousins had a bond deeper than the rest of the group…or that could just be blood either way they were unstoppable when paired with their best friends. This confidence was also a trait that got all of them in trouble once or twenty times growing up.

At the same time as Azaria entered the digiworld a message was sent to the original digidestines in Japan. Genni had unearthed an old prophecy that would link the two sets of digidestines together.

"Izzy" said Genni one afternoon as Izzy was just finishing up a paper for a class the next morning, "you must call together all of the digidestines. I have recovered another new prophecy dealing with things that need immediate attention."

It had been four year since Genni had last contacted Izzy. He had thought that their job was over and the Digital world was safe. He immediately called his best friend Tai and younger sister Kari knowing they would be the first to arrive.

"What's going on Izzy" said a Bushy haired boy coming in from the outside followed by his younger sister.

"Kari, Tai" said Izzy, "I'm glad you're here Genni just sent a message and wants to tell us about a prophecy"

A knock was heard at the door and soon the digidestine of hope walked into the apartment.

"Hey guys, Kari what's up?" said TK who while excited to be with his childhood friends was not sure if he wanted to be involved with another adventure where he again could lose the people most important to him.

"Oh the usual, someone always trying to destroy the digital world" said TK's long time friend and fellow digidestine Joe, "When is everyone going to get here?" Ignoring Joe, per usual and going on about what was important at the moment Izzy went on to discuss who the prophecy was referring to.

"Well I have a hunch that the prophecy is about us and not the new digidestine so Genni only had me contact the 8 original people plus Ken" said Izzy, "I also have Mimi on chat so she also knows what's going on. Matt and Sora…"

"Just arrived" said another Blonde male college student and older brother of TK along with long time boyfriend of Sora, "So Izzy what's going on"

"I don't know Matt but I'm going to tell Genni that we're all here"

"Greeting Children or well I wouldn't call you all children anymore you're more of…" the old man really had a way of rambling

"Come on Genni"

"Oh yes sorry but back to the main reason I contacted you. I found a prophecy and I'd like you to take a look at it. 'A dark force will come to engulf the digital world. A battle will be fought on two ends with two enemies. To end darkness and bring back light, stones of destiny will be reborn and the battle shall be won when Destiny, Miracles, Strength, Trust and Power join hands with Friendship, Courage, Love, Sincerity, Responsibility, Knowledge, Light and Hope to restore faith and awaken an old power'".

"That's very peculiar. The Destiny stones were destroyed four years ago when the younger group was called"

"That's correct Izzy but I'm still wondering what or more or less who are Destiny, Miracles, Strength, Trust and Power" said Genni.

"Didn't you say four years ago that there are 12 digicores?" asked TK who slowly was trying to figure out who exactly were the missing links of the puzzle.

"Exactly where my thoughts were going. I do have a feeling about where is this is leading to, but I'm not fully sure yet. Either way you must come to the Digital world to save the world once again" Said Genni

"So do you think there are four other digicores out there," asked Mimi, "because if that's the case that means only four of our group is needed."

"No Mimi I think all of us are needed but the last four I think were one of the digidestines that we met four years ago in the huge battle across the world" said Tai.

"Well whatever or whoever the last four digicores are we need to get to the digiworld and solve this problem" said Matt

"I agree let's get going" said Tai. The group was very much excited to head back for a new adventure and a chance to see some old friends. Only this time it would be much more dangerous for all.

"Azaria is that you" Called out a tall blonde guy with his digimon close behind. The boy happened to be Azaria's best friend, cousin and fellow digidestine.

"Chase I can't believe you were back in New York and you didn't even call me to see if I was home?" said a slightly Azaria.

"Sorry Z but we have bigger problems than a homecoming". The girl tilted her head indicating that she wanted him to explain.

"Let me explain" said the boy's digimon knowing that Azaria was silently demanding an explanation, "Chase came yesterday to finally spend some time with his beloved digimon but the portal shut down and hasn't been able to go back home and now that you are here you probably won't be able to go back home either"

"Well that bites" said the Azaria

"I know, wish someone told me that before I came" said another girl coming over to the other digidestines

"BEE I've missed you" the blonde girl ran over to the her friend and began to chat animatedly

"Sorry to interrupt this reunion but shouldn't we find a way home" asked Chase

"Don't even try" said the fourth person coming up to the group of three, "I got here two days ago and I haven't been able to leave and it's about time I ran into some familiar faces"

"Daphne despite the circumstances it's still really good to see you" said Brynn or better known as Bee. Azaria, Brynn, Chase and Daphne had been friends for as long as they could remember. At first it was because their parents moved from Japan to America and were close friends and then it was more the fact they discovered the digital world together.

"I'm glad that someone was glad to see me" said Daphne who was frowning at her digimon

"I told you that I'm really glad to see you it's just that I wasn't expecting you so soon" said Lunamon

"That's okay Lunamon I know you miss me and I really missed you too" smiled Daphne who really only wanted to get home and shower. One misses being able to shower as it's not too often found when walking around the Digital World for hours on end.

"Since we're all together for the first time since Christmas let's just catch up" said Azaria. She really did miss her friends even if circumstances were not the best.

"Sounds great Zari but I think that might have to wait because we have company" said her partner Liollmon. He motioned over to the block of people coming towards them on the beach.

"Do you think it's more digidestines" asked Daphne

"I'm going to assume so but you never know maybe they're here for a test run for a new theme park" said Chase sarcastically.

"Shut up Chase" said Daphne as she slapped her friend.

"What's that up there" asked Tai, the Bushy haired leader

"More of who's up there" said his long time blonde friend Matt, "think we should go up there and see what they are doing in the digital world". The youngest boy ran ahead to see what was going on with his partner in tow. He worried that these new people would be just like Ken was last time. Did they have the dark spores and could they be the enemies that needed to be vanquished? He came up to the closest person who also happened to be the smallest.

"What are you doing here" asked TK. The girl just looked at him with a slightly crazed look and mildly scared look. Azaria turned to her friends and shrugged her shoulders having no idea what the other blonde boy said.

"What am I suppose to do" asked Azaria.

"You're the language expert; you figure it out" said Chase

"Chase if I knew the language I would have answered by now" said Azaria getting testy with her friend

That's when a lightbulb went off in TK's head.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you didn't speak the same language" he quickly apologized as the rest of his group came up behind him.

Brynn leaned over to Daphne, "Japanese. I hear mom and dad speak it all the time but we clearly didn't pick it up"

"That's okay, crisis was adverted and that's what matters" replied Zaria once the boy changed is language English. He then stuck out his hand for her to shake and introduced himself as TK. At this point TK was still leery about these strangers but hey it goes keep your friends close but your enemies closer. Azaria motioned towards her friends, "Daphne is the one in orange with glasses and her partner is Lunamon. Next to her are Brynn and Coronamon. They're both a little fiery but awesome. And Chase claims to be the man of the group but I'm sure Kudemon would say something other". Chase turned to smack Azaria in the back of the head, "Chase you can't hit girls!" lauged Azaria.

"Nobody said you were a girl Z" of course this earned yet again a slap.

Soon the rest of the TK's group caught up

"TK when did you become such a leader" said the girl who came up behind him. the boy called TK blushed.

"I was just making sure that they weren't one of the kids with the dark spores and turn out evil" said TK

"We're not evil," stated Brynn, "well at least not all of the time"

"So…" dawdled TK

"We came to the digital world a few days ago and haven't been able to leave…again" said Brynn sensing what he was getting at.

"What do you mean again?" asked Izzy

"It seems that every time we just get thrown into some random spot in the Digiworld and cannot seem to find a way to leave or at least that's the way it's gone the last three times, " answered Chase

"Three times" someone in the group asked. This of course triggered thoughts inside Izzy's brain

"Tai there are four of them, are you thinking what I'm thinking" asked Izzy

"Your hunch could be right but they really don't look like a strong group or at least strong enough for what we need" said Tai. He was not convinced that this group who happened to just randomly show up were the ones mentioned in the prophecy. The girl next to Tai named Mimi spoke up when she heard this, "Tai do any of us look like we are a strong force"

"Mimi has a point Tai. For all we know those four could be stronger than all of us combined" said Tai's best friend Matt

Tai had no desire to deal with this group as they could possibly could just be a roadblock sent in to stop them. Something just wasn't quite right here but he couldn't put his finger on it. He knew that their lives were about to change again and maybe not all for the better. Life was going really well, he maybe didn't get the girl, meaning Sora, but his life was going well and Tai did not want Genni coming in here and messing up with some new thing to accomplished. He was getting sick of the world depending on him and his friends

"Are you guys stuck here too" asked Daphne trying to break the tension that was felt among the two groups.

"No we just came after we were contacted by an old friend but I think it's possible that we are now stuck here" said Joe

"Joe's right I believe we will be stuck here until the job is finished just like the first time" said Izzy

"First time" said the Azaria with curiosity lingering in her voice. She had moved to the back not wishing to be the one front and center talking even though she was the acknowledged leader of the group. Sometimes, she thought, it was not best to show dominance right off the back. They did not need to know that she was in control and not her cousin Chase to whom they were addressing.

"Yes, it was about eight years ago when the eight of us were transferred to the digital world and were not able to leave until we had destroyed the evil.

"So eight years ago" she piped up again and giving her counter-parts a strange look.

"Eight years ago" repeated Izzy

"And now you guys are back eight years later with a new prophecy and also trapped in the digital world" said the girl

"And now we are back eight years later" again said Izzy

"Would you stop talking in circles" said an annoyed Tai

"Wait Tai I think she's getting somewhere" responded Izzy

"Eight years ago, File Island" she said

"When?" asked Izzy

"After being on Server for a long time and then back to Server" she said. The boy next to her finished his friend's statement, "we became a clean-up crew and restorers of the balance"

"How peculiar" said a puzzled Izzy, "Can I see your digivices"? The girl pulled out a digivice; it had the same shape at the original digivices but with a slot in the side for fingers. "Strange. And you said that the four of you received these eight years ago?"

"Yes" she answered. Izzy turned to his group and said to contact Genni.

"You four are important but I'm not sure how yet" he said to the smaller group of kids.

A little IM chat bubble came up on the red head's computer, "Genni I think we need to look who these four are" Izzy motioned to the four kids behind him.

"Well if you really want to know us just check out our facebook," joked Brynn. Nobody laughed so she balled up and went to the back of the group

"All of you come to my place and if you had forgotten where it is I updated the map on the digivices"

"Prodigious" shouted Izzy, "let's get going"

"Wait a minute the four of us are not pawns in the game you are playing we need to focus on getting home" said the blonde boy named Chase of the smaller group. Like majority of the two groups he did not trust the other. He had learned to not trust during his first trip to the digiworld.

"Chase" said Azaria, "we need to go with them to get back"

"Z is right Chase these guys play a role in what happens next with us" said Brynn

"Thanks Bee" smiled the girl called Z

"I'm with Z and Bee, Chase. We need to see this Genni person" said the other girl that was part of the foursome.

"It's settled then, we shall go" said Z

"Geez Z I think you've became more controlling since leaving for college" laugh Brynn as they set off behind the rest of the group

"Bee, you should know that I take and get what I want and yeah that may involve a bit of controlling but hey sometimes the ends justifies the means" smiled Azaria

"Azaria" Brynn stopped and looked at her friend, "you are going to have a harder time controlling this group"

"I know Bee but this time I have more training on how to be manipulative" Azaria smiled at her long time friend

"Looks like we are in for a bigger adventure than normal" said Daphne lingering back to join her friends

"Not that Chase minds" laughed Azaria. She pointed to the blonde boy up ahead who looked like his head was way up in the clouds with quite a dreamy look on his face. "Just one minute Chase had zero trust but I guess a pretty little girl can break that". The girls broke out on laughter.

"And people thought Chase would end up with you Z" snickered Brynn, "of course those were the idiots who didn't know you were related"

"I have a feeling that Chase goes for tall lanky brunette girls who really like their pink" laughed Azaria while pointing to the girl who as of now held all of Chase's attention

"Keep up back there" shouted Tai from the front of the group

"Anyone know what his problem is" asked Brynn

"Anyone know what his name is" laughed Azaria

"Snarky there Z but true" replied Daphne

"Since when don't I have a slightly snarky comment" asked Zaria while she smirked at the other two girls. Brynn and Daphne just shook their heads at their friend. The two never quite understood her ability to be critical and yet be such a leader. Maybe that was why Brynn and Daphne were closer while there was a strong connection between Azaria and Chase. Of course this could be because Kudemon and Liollmon are connected somehow.

"Zari" she looked down at her partner who was walking next to her, "doesn't Agumon look like Francesca your stuffed dinosaur that you have?" Azaria laughed and nodded at her partner. Liollmon understood her more than anyone Azaria had ever met.

"Z did you bring Francesca to college" asked Daphne

"And what if I did" this invoked another round of laughter from the girls and their partners.

"At least I didn't go for the first guy I saw," a comment directed towards Bee,

"Hey at least I'm still with him and didn't ditch a guy as a concert" laughed Bee

"Did you really ditch him Z?" asked Daphne

"It was either ditch him or punch him in the face for being irritating. Which would you have me do?"

"Was he really that bad?"

"Yea…" that kind of put a stopper to the guy conversation at least for a little while.

"Daphne" asked Lunamon, "will this be a really big battle" creating a more solemn atmosphere.

"Oh Lunamon I'm not really sure what's going to happen. We might not even have to fight; those eight look stronger and more experienced that we are" Daphne tried to soothe her partner

"What you think Kudemon" asked Lunamon. Most of the group went to Chase's digimon because Kudemon was the most level headed of the group and typically was right; that's probably why she was partnered with Chase.

"Yes Lunamon they are more experienced but the four of us are stronger maybe not right now but when the time comes we will be ready. I can feel strength coming to us soon"

"Coronamon do you feel anything like Kudemon is talking about" asked his partner Brynn

"Brynn I feel that something is calling me but I don't what it is" answered Coronamon

"I agree with Coronamon there is something calling all four of us" said Liollmon

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know Azaria but I really think we are doing the right thing by going to see Genni" said Kudemon before she drifted back up to her partner who still looked like he was in another world.

Azaria turned towards her two friends and stopped walking, "whatever happens the four of us will be together. Nothing I repeat nothing will stop us if we are together sure we tend to get into more trouble but in the end we always get out way."

"Z you truly are a leader" said Brynn before hugging her close friend, "and one heck of a friend" said Daphne before joining in the hug. One of them mumbled something about Chase being a prick and not joining in the group hug. Over to the right the three partner digimon who were partaking in their own hug fest.

After a few hours of walking the group stopped suddenly at the edge of the lake

"What's going on" said a disgruntled Brynn after running into Daphne earning her a smack across the head and more laughter.

"Genni" said Izzy, "we're here". And just like that the lake disappeared with stairs taking its place

"Do you think it's safe to head down there" asked Liollmon

"Well put it this way if it's underwater you can catch more fish" said Coronamon

"I am not a cat Coronamon! I am a lion king of the jungle" said Liollmon

"You go Liollmon" laughed Lunamon

"But I wouldn't say no to food" said Liollmon

"When do you ever turn down food" asked Azaria joining in the digimon's conversation

"Only when you cook" replied Brynn

"Shut your mouth Bee"

"Make me"

"Don't push it Bee" said Azaria with a sly smile upon her face, "because you know I'm going to win"

"One day Z you are going to lose; what are you going to do then" Azaria just shrugged

"And if you two are done arguing we can meet up with Genni" said Izzy

"Sorry" said both girls together

"Children I see you've made it at last. I wondered how long it would take before you came and saw me"

"Genni what's going on?"

"First you shall eat and then I will explain the rest to you"

"So you mean there is more" asked Tai

"Of course silly boy"

"And I don't suppose it gets any better" asked Matt almost sarcastically

"Of course not it gets so much worse" said Genni not hearing the sarcasm in Matt's voice

The twelve ate in silence as Genni told them of the rest of the prophecy. It spoke of the same two evils as before but this time it said that only eight will go up against the two evils but five would have a bigger foe. Azaria was worried that the four of them, meaning her Brynn, Chase and Daphne, would be the one's in the end who would take out the largest threat faced yet. Genni said that with the power of digital fusion ten will become five which made no sense as there are only four of them presently.

"This just gets more confusing as we go" said Tai

"It seems the longer we spend here the stranger and more dangerous it gets" said Sora moving closer to her boyfriend Matt. Matt then went on to whisper comforting words into Sora's ear.

"Wish I had someone like that" said Brynn under her breath

"Don't worry Brynn I'm sure what's his face guy you're with will come around and be your prince in shining armor" said Daphne

"More like knight in shining tinfoil" snorted Azaria

"I really don't think this is a laughing matter" said Chase

"Chase I know it's a time to be serious but at the same time you have to laugh or else the darkness has a better chance of taking over" said TK

"TK's right we need to be positive" said Kari. They beamed at each other like they were the only two people there. Azaria leaned over to Matt who was sitting next to her and asked about the two

"TK and Kari were the youngest in the group and had only each other to depend on. I guess they've grown into best friends in their second time here. My guess is now they have discovered each other as more than friends" Matt told Azaria a little about the two

"Do you think part of it is the fact TK is hope and Kari is light and well everyone knows that without hope you cannot have light" replied Azaria. Matt smiled and nodded in Azaria's direction

"The funny part is Tai hasn't noticed" he laughed

"And you know about your little brother" snickered Sora

"But we have a different problem" said Daphne picking up on something the rest missed, "you said five and there are only four different people in the room.

"I have noticed that but have I figured it out…no. So for now just focus on what you already know" said Genni

"I have a theory about the four extra items needed for battle" said Izzy taking away the spotlight from TK and Kari, "You mentioned that there are 12 digiorbs from Azulongmon and there are eight original digidestines. The other four orbs are Justice Destiny, Miracles and Tenacity but what about the fifth"

"You are right Izzy. I didn't realize that when you eight were picked the digital world itself created a form of tags and crest and other digimon. In a way the digital world selected five individuals outside of the prophetic eight. Very interesting if you ask me though I don't know if I quite understand it." Said Genni

"So you could say that these five picked by the digiworld itself are digidestines" asked Daphne

"Well Child of Miracles you tell me" replied Genni

"Wait did you just call her 'Child of Miracles'" asked Izzy

"I did. I think the eight of you underestimated who you found on the beach" Said Genni while looking at the four newcomers

"I can't believe I haven't seen before. It all makes sense; that's why they were on the beach where we found them"

"So if the red head is Miracles so who are the rest" asked Tai

"Tai she has a name learn some respect" reprimanded his sister

"_Daphne_ is the child of miracles" answered Genni he went on, "Chase is the child of Destiny, Brynn is the bearer of Trust and Azaria wields Power"

"So I guess we'll be working together more" said Joe

"Yea I guess so" smiled Daphne

"YEA" Squealed Mimi, "It'll be nice to have more girls for once. I mean there is nothing wrong with Sora and Kari they are my best friends but now the gender ratio is even!"

"Oh Mimi" Said Tai

"She's right we are completely even" said Chase who spoke for the first time in a while. Probably because Mimi spoke up

"So where do go from here" asked Matt

"We need to find the mystery about the power our digimon keep feeling" said Azaria

"No we really need to reestablish the Destiny Stones" said Tai

"We can't do that without some sort of help"

"How do you know that"

"If we didn't need something else the four of us would have fixed them already"

"And the four of you are that strong"

"Yeah we are. Who do you think cleaned up the digital world after every single battle"

"Who won all those battles" both Tai and Azaria we staring each other down,

"So that's what happens when two bull-headed leaders go against each other" remarked Matt

"My bet's on Azaria because Z does not lose and she's gotten worse or better depends on which way you look at it since we've grown up" said Chase

"I don't know. Tai is my best friend but he doesn't step down when he thinks he's right" said Matt

"Z is my best friends and well she doesn't stop until she wins" replied Chase

"This should be interesting to see how it plays out" said Matt. Right then Genni stepped in and said that Azaria was right.

"You must understand. To win the battle the five of the Faith must find an old cave and unlock the secrets and powers of the faith to defeat this enemy. The caves should also give you all a clue to your newest enemy. But I also agree with Tai. You must find a way to accomplish both."

"Azaria I have to say that you lost some of your edge when the digital world stopped giving you goggles" said Daphne who just laughed at the past scene

"Azaria had goggles?" asked Mimi

"Yeah they were big and weird. What's so important" said Azaria

"It seems as though every claimed leader of the digidestines has owned a pair of goggles" Said Kari. Kari never really spoke to the new digidestines much. In fact she really didn't take to many people outside of Tai and TK.

"Let's go find these mystery powers" exclaimed TK

"Yes but first how about you kids rest before heading out" Said Genni

Azaria tried to sleep but it just wasn't working. After rolling over she saw that she was not the only one who couldn't sleep. Sitting over by the kitchen TK was sitting in one of the chairs looking out into the lake that they were under.

"Couldn't sleep either" said Azaria

"I'm worried that we won't be able to handle this enemy" he confessed, "Kari is getting more worried the longer we keep going. She says the dark has been stronger this time and I think she blames it partially on you"

"It does seem that we don't quite fit in with everyone well except for Izzy"

"Azaria you have to realize that the eight of us have been together for a long time and this will be the first time we cannot over-come evil on our own. We just don't know you well"

"The four of us have been together as long as all of you have. Though we never had the adventures like you guys have. I wish we had the experience that the eight of you have," TK gave her a funny look, "don't look at me like that. I am just as worried as Kari for almost the same reasons. I fear this darkness but I am more afraid because we don't know how to win as you guys do. We've never fought like you. My team was the clean-up crew after you destroyed the digital world…twice" the boy smiled at memories, "do you understand. I do not know if we can handle that."

"We didn't know anything our first battle and yes it's scary but knowing that saving the world is up to only you helps a lot"

"I guess I'm afraid of letting everyone down and watching our world destroyed" TK turned to Azaria, "Azaria we won't lose. Between the eight original and the raw power of you four these powers don't stand a chance"

"But what about it talking about five new people" Asked Azaria

"I don't know but I have a feeling we'll cross that bridge when that river comes but right now we need to stay the course"

"Thanks TK, talking really helps"

"It's part of team bonding" he nudged her in the shoulder as a friend and teammate.

"TK" yawned. The boy's partner patamon came over, "try to get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us". On that note all three of them went back to sleep until the morning but before either of the kids and their partners could think about sleeping Genni burst out of the room.

"They're real!" he exclaimed and went on to wake up each one of them.

"What's going on; just wanna fall back to sleep" said Tai

"No this cannot wait till morning it could change everything"

"Well what is it Genni; what's so important" asked Izzy

"Chase let me see your hand" demanded Genni. Chase opened his left hand and in the palm shown a sun glowing. Azaria, Brynn and Daphne opened their hands to have the same thing happen. By the looked on Genni's face you could tell he was pleased but surprised at the same time. It was a lot to take in.

"I've heard of them but never in my life have I seen them. You cannot find hope without light and light without hope and with those come courage, friendship, love, knowledge, responsibility and sincerity. Of course you know now that you children are the bearers of each core. But to bring all together there must be faith. Faith binds all traits which is where these four come into play. When the Digital World came together it saw the need in the future for the Digidestines but knew that they could not come together without faith. Children of Faith, I thought were legends but here they stand before me. The books say they came from four ancient families and it's said that the gift of faith is passed down to each generation"

"So the four of them aren't digidestines" asked a sleepy Izzy

"No they are much more than that. The last group before them held an ancient power and has hidden that until now. It all makes sense now. You see this last group battled the same foe you face now and you all face the same but stronger…with and army."

'It's said that there were five families but yet only four of you show up. I fear that the fifth one has been separated for some reason from your group and into other hands. If this is the case you four really need to be careful and think really hard about the fifth child. On your way to the cave, take care there will be test that each of you must face. It will be difficult and the choices you make will be hard but it is necessary to win the battle. Now then, back to bed with all of you while I look some more into this."

As if any of them could sleep. Brynn, Chase, Azaria and Daphne had an idea of who it could be but knew it wasn't time to discuss what was going through each of their heads.

It was just reaching dawn when the smell of breakfast wafted through the nostrils of the 12 digidestines.

"I believe this means it's time to wake up" mumbled Kari. All 12 twelve stumbled to the kitchen.

"Eat quickly children you have a big adventure waiting for you. Again all worlds put their faith in you". TK looked at the four newcomers to the team. He could now see the fear and worry etched upon each face. Then it truly struck him. This team he was part of was not united.

"Patamon we have a job to do" He said to his flying partner

"TK what's going through your head" asked Patamon

"What do you notice about everyone"

"I don't know. What am I suppose to notice"

"Do we look like one whole team". Patamon gazed over the whole table and saw the new members were sitting at the end with a few empty spaces between them and the older kids and even then there was a gap between the older kids and TK and Kari.

"What do you think we should do" asked Patamon after realizing what TK was talking about.

"I'm not sure but it needs to happen soon" said TK. He then turned to Kari, "Look I can tell you are worried about the darkness. I can feel it too and it is much stronger this time but we can and will win this"

"How do you know" asked the child of light

"Because for the first time we have all 12 of the digicores together; I do not believe we will fail when we stand united"

"TK it is hard to just go in and trust four random people who claim that they are just as important as we are of digidestines."

"Kari I am ashamed to hear you say that" said the girl's partner Gatomon, "what happened to the little girl who openly welcomed me as the enemy into her house"

"I'm sorry Gatomon. It's just that the darkness has gotten stronger since they've been here"

"Do you think it's because they bring even more light" asked TK. The girl pondered this for a while. Kari didn't know what to think but in her heart she knew what to do. Her brother and his closer and older friends were not that welcoming to the new group. The only one who would actually sit down and have a conversation was Izzy and that was because he needed them to figure out the misty future that lay before them. If she stepped up maybe the older kids would work together then they could overcome the evil that is presiding in the digital world. Even the prophecy demanded to work together.

"And they didn't pass down culture and language" asked TK slightly astonished (at this point everyone but Tai were listening) as they talked while leaving Genni's place to search for this cave.

"Something made them want to completely forget their past" continued Brynn, "We don't know but something brought them together but separated them from others"

"With that they forbade us from having anything to do with the Japanese language or culture" said Dahpne

"The more I hear the more it is staring to fit together" said Izzy

"Well it's about time we have information to offer" sneered Azaria before she stalked off

"Don't mind her. Chase is her closest friend and cousin." Said Daphne, "Their fathers were twins which sort of explains why they are so close it's almost scary. Where he is the light of the group and keeps us going she brings us back down to the dark reality of the situation. They really do balance each other out and it's not always a good thing to separate them"

Just then Izzy's laptop was started going off, "Izzy can you all here me" but before Izzy could reply Genni continued, "You must go and find an old digimon named Bokemon. He has the answers about the four well five, and what you are up against. Head to the North Sea where Whamon is waiting and will take you to the Continent where the real battle will begin. I believe you will find the cave on the other side. Please hurry" and with that Genni was gone

"Well this is great" said Tai, "just something else we need to do. 'find mystical powers, find some old digimon' does Genni even know what's going on."

"Shut up" snarled Azaria, "Genni has some clue to what's going on and so do we. I am already sick of you," at this time Azaria was foaming at the mouth with anger well maybe not foaming but she was pretty angry.. Tai just stood there shocked.

'Just shut up and don't open your mouth. IF you think this is strange for you just imagine what we are going through. Just sit there and think of yourself…!"

"Azaria" shouted Liollmon before he came barreling into her to what looked like a bowling ball hitting pins or one pin. Azaria and Liollmon untangled themselves and began to laugh.

"Liollmon I really couldn't ask for more perfect timing" she laughed again then turned back to Tai, "look I'm sorry for the way I reacted but I really did mean everything I said"

Tai turned to Matt and just shook his head to which Matt understood what needed to happen, "We need to find this Bokemon

It was right then that Azaria felt alone and if it wasn't for Liollmon she would have seriously lost it by now.

"Zari everything will be okay" said Liollmon sensing his partners dread coming over, "and I don't think you should go and stalk off by yourself for a while" He of course knew that Azaria wanted to stalk off towards the cave and just find what they had been sensing

"Oh Liollmon with you here I don't think I'd ever have the chance to be the 'lone-wolf'. Besides I can't be wolf-like when my partner is from the large cat family" she smiled back at Liollmon.

It was about this time when an ancient digimon appeared. He represented darkness; Chase knew this was his battle to be fought and his alone"

"To pass Digi Destines and Children of Faith one must fight for the true test. If this one succeeds then passages is granted to the Cave of Legends. Defeat me and win."

"I must destroy you; that's what it takes to win" Chase knew this. The rest of the Children of Faith knew this.

"You can't just destroy him" Shouted Tai, "You can't just destroy a digimon without reason. I will not let you"

"Tai, it's necessary that he does this," Azaria was actually trying to reason with Tai, "It's a test. If Chase is to lose then our journey will be worthless as he can no longer prove himself able to defeat a greater enemy. Besides the digimon will not die but simply become a digi egg. The digimon has faith that if destroyed we can come back, defeat the enemy and restore his life. Faith, that's who we are"

"I still don't like it. Besides we cannot have everyone waiting here for him" Sighed Tai, "Matt you take the rest and I'll stay here and wait for Chase. We'll catch up". Matt knew that this was final and did not argue with Tai.

"I'm staying too" Azaria was adamant about seeing her cousin through this

"No way, you're going with the rest" argued Tai. He always had to argue with her.

"Shut up Tai"

"Zari, not your best comeback" snickered Liollmon

"Shut up Liollmon" Again with the great comebacks

"I'm staying too" Mimi put in her two cents

"Fine, you two can stay" Tai had given up. The tree waited while Chase was to enter into a cave surrounded by a barrier. Strange but it had to happen.

A few hours had went by and the trio waiting for Chase were starting to get antsy, "that's it I'm going in after him" stated Azaria and she started off towards the cave where Chase entered. As soon as Azaria got close to the cave it was like a giant barrier came up and she was shot back about 20ft.

"Azaria" shouted Liollmon. With ferocity she go back up and tried to go back at the invisible wall but luckily Tai was there to hold her back

"Are you crazy" he shouted at her after letting go

"I can't just sit here while Chase is in there in who knows what kind of trouble"

"It's not like you have much of a choice" he said

"How would you react if Kari was in there" asked Azaria

"That's a wholly different situation. Chase is not your sibling"

"He might as well be"

"Would you two knock it off" said an exasperated Mimi, "ever since we've gotten here you two have acted worse than a couple of two year olds"

"You're right Mimi" said Tai, "we never fought this much in our group until she showed up"

"Fine I will leave then. I mean since you don't need me and have no desire to even trust me I don't see why I should stay. Liollmon…" commanded Azaria

"Zari I don't know if this is the right thing to do but if this is what you really want I'll come" said Liollmon as he followed her into the woods

"TAI" shouted Mimi, "she can't go and wander around by herself"

"That girl can do what she wants. All I agreed to do was wait for the friend. She chose to go off on her own"

"Tai you are so stupid. Go out and bring her back. NOW" screeched Mimi

"Oh I think she can handle herself. It's not like you stayed with the girl for any reason but to be with him but that won't work because if you haven't noticed Mimi those two will end up together"

"Tai, Chase is Azaria's cousin." Stated Mimi

"Oh. Well it's too late for me to go and get her. It's nearly night and we need to wait for…"

"Chase, his name is Chase"

"Liollmon what have I done" sighed Azaria

"Well it was a bit irrational but it was what you needed"

"Okay so maybe it hasn't been my best moment but I guess it does happen to the best of us. It really doesn't help me feel any better leaving Chase with those people" she said

"At least Mimi is alright" said Liollmon

"Someone had to be" snickered Azaria, "Okay most of them are alright. But I told the girls that we would win if we stayed together and now look what happened. First Chase had to fight himself then I Bee and Daphne to go off and then to top it all off I decided it would just be gummy bears and rainbows if I went and stalked off by myself!"

"Well I'm not so sure it's all gummy bears and rainbows but if it rained Skittles I wouldn't mind" said Liollmon

"Liollmon I think you've watched too much TV during your stays with me" laughed Azaria

"Zari it's getting dark and I'm hungry" said Liollmon, "but If I'm correct there should be a small city a few miles away"

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's go!" with that said the two headed towards a local digimon village. It was a few hours before Azaria and Liollmon could see the outlining lights of a small village with a place to eat.

"Do you have any digi money" asked Liollmon

"Sure do" smiled Azaria, "Never leave home without some". The village itself was quaint and felt like it would be a safe place to have a bite to eat.

"Those noodles were yummy Zari" said a stuffed Liollmon

"I know! I'm so full I don't think I'll be able move" laughed Azaria making a small attempt to move out of the booth. A small digimon came up to the table after hearing part of their conversation.

"You both can stay with me here if you would like" said the digimon

"Oh no we wouldn't want to impose" responded Azaria

"My house will always be open to you. And it would be much safer here than other places"

"What do you mean" she asked

"There are few in this world who know who you are and those who do will not be your friend. Years ago I worked on a place called The Continent and briefly had a chance to meet your mother and father"

"You knew my mom and dad" asked Azaria

"I did know them. I knew what they were. And I'm one of the few digimon who know who you are here."

"You must realize why we are here, right"

"Any digimon can tell that something is not right here. It's getting late, come up stairs and we'll get the beds ready" with that all three of them went upstairs to get well rested before continuing on their journey.

Chase went in the cave thinking he knew who he was and what his purpose here was. When he came out it was a different story. His father had kept so much from his about his past. Chase knew now why each of their parents left Japan but what they didn't realize that this was part of who they were and not where they lived.

"Chase you made it. You're alright" shouted Mimi when he and Kudemon came out. It was after the cave that Kudemon and Chase really felt connected like they could become one.

"Where is everyone" he asked

"What happened in there" asked Tai ignoring Chase's question

"It was a test of sorts and a chance to learn about who we are" answered Kudemon who had little patience for most, "Now we really need to know where the others are"

" We got a message from Genni telling us to meet up with Wahmon and travel to a place called The Continent" answered Tai

"So everyone but the two of you went" said Chase. He could hardly believe his cousin would just trek off without him.

"Z was here" said Mimi, "until he decided to fight with her so much that Z just walked off on her own". Chase knew it must have ugly because Azaria would not leave him without a good reason.

"You let her go off on her own" asked a very disgusted Kudemon. Like her partner Kudemon knew it was better than to leave Liollmon and Zari all by themselves. Those two always found trouble everywhere they went.

"I'm sure she can handle herself" said Tai only slightly ashamed of what he did

"Yes she can handle herself but Z has been known to find trouble" said Chase, "When did she leave"

"About four hours ago" said Mimi. Chase just sighed when he head.

"Chase we can't help her now. It's too late Zari will have to fight by herself" said Kudemon

"I just hope she'll be okay"

"She's much stronger than you give her credit for Chase."

"What are we going to do about catching up with the others" asked Mimi

"Tai do you have that thingy that TK left with us" asked Agumon


End file.
